The Greatest Battle
by onestepcloser2noregrets
Summary: In The Greatest battle, a young adult Nico Di Angelo meets with a wiser Percy Jackson. Together they overcome many obstacles to fight the battle no one saw coming. This romantic and action filled story will make your heart race in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story! I'll now be updating every tuesday until my work schedule changes. This story is a PJO fanfiction and also a NicoxPercy ship.**

**TRIGGER WARNING. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.**

There will be sensitive topics including Sever depression and self harm, blood and gore etc. Please if you mcannot handle touchy subjects do not read. This story also includes sexual content making this an 18 (21 in some states) or older story.

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own the rights to these characters. All rights reserved by Rick Riordan. However this is an original storyline. Any and all content theft will result in a charge of plagiarism. Be advised.**_

Please Enjoy!

_Soft. Everything is soft. Soft and warm._

I open my closed eyes and gently rub the sleep out of them, I look around me into the dark haze of a room I don't recognize. My instincts instantly kick in and I jump up, only to be held down by chains around my wrists. _Strange...they are padded. _I fall back on my ass and I squint in confused surprise. _A bed? Why the fuck am I chained to a bed? _I wiggle my feet to see if they are chained as well. In surprise I discover my legs are free to move. _These people clearly have no idea who the FUCK they are dealing with. _I slowly stand so i don't bounce back again trying to feel around the room to figure my surroundings. I feel a tall hard wooden object to the right of the bed I'm chained to and quickly decide that it's a dresser. I try to wonder further but the chains don't allow me to move any more than I've gone. I decide that I might as well sit back down and climb onto the large bed. As I move I hear a short beeping sound coming from the opposite side of the room where I could only imagine would be the door. I close my eyes as a blinding light turns on.

I can't see for what feels like forever. When I finally open my eyes I see a tall built man standing in the doorway. I can barely see his face as he steps closer to the bed. I back up against the headboard and feel the cold metal against my back. Then I realise that I'm naked except for a pair of boxers that I have never seen before. As he steps closer i realise he looks nervous. Even more nervous than me. He sits on the far end of the bed as my eyes august to the light. He's handsome and I don't recognize him at all. I stop myself. _Wait… who am I? _He moves to touch my shoulder and I instantly jump and try and run away only to have the chains pull me directly into him as he grabs my waist to hold me up. He looks down at me surprised and sad. Then his face drops as he realises that I have no idea who he is. He gently rubs my shoulder as I try and pull away his voice breaks the silence. "Nico…?" He pauses waiting for a response. _Nico… is that my name? _"Nico.. please tell me this is a joke… please tell me you know who I am?" I look up at him and shake my head lightly as his eyes drops and for whatever reason so does my heart. He picks me up and sets me on his lap as he looks at my eyes with a bright flashlight and then the underside of my tongue. I start to calm down and realise that he isn't going to hurt me which allowed me to exit survival mode and lean lightly at first against his chest tired from all the mental stress, then I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story! I'll now be updating every tuesday until my work schedule changes. This story is a PJO fanfiction and also a NicoxPercy ship.**

**TRIGGER WARNING. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.**

There will be sensitive topics including Sever depression and self harm, blood and gore etc. Please if you mcannot handle touchy subjects do not read. This story also includes sexual content making this an 18 (21 in some states) or older story.

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own the rights to these characters. All rights reserved by Rick Riordan. However this is an original storyline. Any and all content theft will result in a charge of plagiarism. Be advised.**_

I wake wrapped in a red fuzzy blanket my wrists still linked to the bed but loosened to give me more freedom. I whimper from the pounding pain in my head and lay back down. I hear footsteps outside my door and I sit up hoping it's the man coming back. I'm relieved as the door opens revealing his strong build. I instinctively back up against the wall and shift uncomfortably as he approaches me. He sits on the bed and offers me a plate of food that i quickly nod away and i shift slightly closer to him my body slightly shaking. He turns around for a moment and sets the plate down and hands me water and a small pill that I'm more than hesitant to take I look at him and he gives me a reassuring smile. "It's okay Nico, it's only a sleeping pill…." He stops as I backup more clearly worried. "If you're not going to eat then i need you to rest more Nico.." he gives me a concerned smile as I open my hand. He drops the pill into my hand his fingers lightly brushing my hand. My body swirls as I fall against him my body rushing with sparks. My heads in his lap and he's holding me as much as he can rubbing my back before stopping bluntly. I look up worried that I've done something wrong dropping the pill still in my hand. He shakes his head and looks down to me "Nico is this okay? I don't want to upset you.." I smile and move into his lap where I fit beautifully and i fall asleep quickly after mumbling nothing but a "mhm".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story! I'll now be updating every tuesday until my work schedule changes. This story is a PJO fanfiction and also a NicoxPercy ship.**

**TRIGGER WARNING. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.**

There will be sensitive topics including Sever depression and self harm, blood and gore etc. Please if you mcannot handle touchy subjects do not read. This story also includes sexual content making this an 18 (21 in some states) or older story.

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own the rights to these characters. All rights reserved by Rick Riordan. However this is an original storyline. Any and all content theft will result in a charge of plagiarism. Be advised.**_

He looks so cute when he's asleep. My boyfriend lays in my arms where I hold him. About a week ago he came stumbling into my cabin looking confused and lost I've been taking care of him ever since. When he woke he didn't remember me or anything else about this world. But clearly our soul bond is still strong due to the cutie currently resting in my arms. I pull the blanket over us and snuggle up against him ready to drift off to sleep I slide my arm around his waist and my arm brushes something hard. I move the blankets and blush at his throbbing erection i tangle our legs together and brush the side of his face to wake him up. He blinks at me and I smiled as his face turns tomato red and I give a happy smirk. "Good Morning sunshine" He moves to get out of my hold and blushes and gasps as his erection pressed against my leg.

I smile at the dark haired boy remembering how we ended up here.

It was mid december nearly four years ago when I met him in a dark alley behind the bar I was wasted at, when I walked past the alley i saw a tall figure pressing something (or someone) against the wall. Normally I wouldn't have thought twice and just keep moving myself to my car in a drunken haze. BUt this time it felt different like I couldn't control where i was going or what i was doing. All I remember is feeling angrier than I have ever been before. I felt the urge to protect that thing held to the wall and I didn't even know what it was! Before I knew it my entire body felt as if it burst into flames. My bones twisted and cracked and my skin tore apart as I shifted into a 400 pound wolf. My fur a light grey with intense sea blue eyes piercing through the darkness I knew i looked deadly. I pulled my weight back onto my hindlegs and stretched out my front legs curving my back to the perfect angle and then I leaped. My body slammed into the man as we both crashed onto the ground. Not only was he surprised but so was I. He was strong. I mean really strong. Just as strong as me even he threw my into the brick wall of the alley in my surprise and I shook my head to recover before I lept and land on his throat crushing him under my paws. But he wouldn't even pass out so I decided I had to kill him before he killed me. I dug my claws into his


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story! I'll now be updating every tuesday until my work schedule changes. This story is a PJO fanfiction and also a NicoxPercy ship.**

**TRIGGER WARNING. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.**

There will be sensitive topics including Sever depression and self harm, blood and gore etc. Please if you mcannot handle touchy subjects do not read. This story also includes sexual content making this an 18 (21 in some states) or older story.

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own the rights to these characters. All rights reserved by Rick Riordan. However this is an original storyline. Any and all content theft will result in a charge of plagiarism. Be advised.**_

_Disgusting._ Dark, smooth, thick blood dripped from the lighter hair of my chin and chest. My dellution finally clearing, I turn and slowly stride to the unmoving boy, worried he was no longer breathing I lowered my head to his chest making a side note of his small size. I hold my breath and listen desperately for his breathing. After what felt like an eternity he inhaled deeply as his body relaxed falling into a deeper sleep. I blew out the breath I had been holding and started the painful shift back into a large muscled man nearly instantly passing out on his chest still covered in blood. My last waking thought being that i was glad he was okay.

_Change Perspective_

_What…? And more importantly who..? _I woke up with a heavy chest and my throat aching with a hot burn. I stretched and cracked my neck and was hit with the most intense feeling I've ever had. I looked down at the naked man curled up on my chest. He was covered in sweat and a dark oozy substance all over his chest. _Oh… is that blood?_ I looked closer and confirmed that it was in fact, blood. I made a side note that it should've concerned me as I wrapped my arms around him his skin making the tips of my fingers tingle in a way I've never experienced before. I didn't want to move my hand from his skin but along with the fact that it was creepy to touch this passed out man, that I should probably get him covered up. _It's so cold out here…_ I moved slower than I have my entire life, gently tugging my sweater off my shoulders and covered him as best as I could. My chest grew with a deep breath that turned into a sigh as I realise that I needed to wake him up. I touched his skin lightly and then forced myself to shake him lightly. He stirred and looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were the color of the sea during a storm, dark and deep but somehow more alive then I had ever seen. They instantly took my breath away. Lost in thought I didn't say anything and nearly pissed myself when he jumped up suddenly and grabbed my face staring into my eyes making my cheeks flush more than I would've liked.

_Change Perspective_

. My eyes fluttered open still in my sleepy haze I glanced around trying to figure out where I was. Suddenly all of the memories of the past couple hours rush back and I look up to see the boys beautiful face. He was well sculpted, and had the most pale skin I had ever seen. His jaw was sharp but he looked more than too thin. I was suddenly concerned. I jumped up and grab his face looking to see if he had any damage. After a minute of staring at his face (and making a side note about how cute he looked when he blushed) I sat back remembering I'm butt ass naked. "I have no idea how to explain this." It was so unlike me to blush but my face was bright red. His eyes were focused on my face and he ran his hands threw his hair turning his face to the side and his cheeks flushing slightly. "Uh thats okay I just think we should um… well you know.." I looked at him with a question on my face to which he blushed even harder. "Find you some clothes..?" I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah I think we should." I chuckled as I spoke. He shifted me off of him reluctantly and stood up and proceeded to awkwardly help me stand trying to keep his sweater around my waist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest story! I'll now be updating every tuesday until my work schedule changes. This story is a PJO fanfiction and also a NicoxPercy ship.**

**TRIGGER WARNING. SEXUAL CONTENT WARNING.**

There will be sensitive topics including Sever depression and self harm, blood and gore etc. Please if you mcannot handle touchy subjects do not read. This story also includes sexual content making this an 18 (21 in some states) or older story.

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I do not own the rights to these characters. All rights reserved by Rick Riordan. However this is an original storyline. Any and all content theft will result in a charge of plagiarism. Be advised.**_

My eyes fluttered open still in my sleepy haze I glanced around trying to figure out where I was. Suddenly all of the memories of the past couple hours rush back and I look up to see the boys beautiful face. He was well sculpted, and had the most pale skin I had ever seen. His jaw was sharp but he looked more than too thin. I was suddenly concerned. I jumped up and grab his face looking to see if he had any damage. After a minute of staring at his face (and making a side note about how cute he looked when he blushed) I sat back remembering I'm butt ass naked. "I have no idea how to explain this." It was so unlike me to blush but my face was bright red. His eyes were focused on my face and he ran his hands threw his hair turning his face to the side and his cheeks flushing slightly. "Uh thats okay I just think we should um… well you know.." I looked at him with a question on my face to which he blushed even harder. "Find you some clothes..?" I laughed and nodded my head. "Yeah I think we should." I chuckled as I spoke. He shifted me off of him reluctantly and stood up and proceeded to awkwardly help me stand trying to keep his sweater around my waist.

/_New chapter/_

_/Break/_

_This is so awkward.. Do i say something? _My thoughts wandered as as we crept down the back alleys. Everything down to my shoes were ruined. The concert was filthy and I really wanted to throw up. He walked quickly ahead of me with his head lowered. _The way he moves… it's like he's broken. _As we turned down a filthy alley way with an older man who was shooting up the boy and him talk as if they knew each other. I had to remind him gently that I was cold and most importantly naked. We walked up dark concrete steps and he opened a paint peeled door. I followed him inside where it was actually pretty clean. Just clearly very old. Water stains covered the ceiling and the floor squeaked as we walked. He led me to a door down a dark hallway and ushered me inside a small bathroom. "Here take a shower I'll grab you some clothes and a towel ok?" he said as he kept his eyes firmly on the ground."Ok.." I mumbled. "I never got your name. But i'm percy." I laced my words with a kind smile, his eyes finally glanced up at me and he returned the smile and in a small voice stated "Nico" before he left the room. The second he left the room my body started aching. As if I was being crushed by a ton of bricks. Before I knew it, a gentle thud came from the hall. I nearly broke the door off running to Nico's body laying on the floor. My crazed eyes looked him over and I couldn't see anything wrong other than he's too thin. I picked him up and walked to his room. He looked thin but he was lighter than I could've guessed. I laid him down on his bed and covered him in blankets while i took the world's shortest shower.


End file.
